The present invention relates to a fender in particular for bicycles or motorcycles.
The problem for cyclists, who use so-called `mountain bikes` that are not normally equipped with a fender to reduce to the maximum the weight of the bicycle, is known. Indeed, when cyclists are on muddy terrain they are struck or splashed by water and mud caused by the rolling of the wheels on the ground.
The object of the present invention is to obviate the shortcomings represented by the problem described and to provide a fender designed to be used only in case of need. The object is achieved by the invention as described and claimed hereinafter.